Faith Drabbles (Multiple Crossovers Used)
by Christy W
Summary: My single drabbles about Faith for the TtH LJ Community TtH100 Prompt (TTH100 Series #1)
1. Whatever Helps

Title: Whatever Helps  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #1 Moon  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Charmed  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about what she's done to try to redeem herself.

Redemption was a thorny route; Angel had warned her what it would be like. Wes had stood and stared at her when she'd come to apologize then slammed the door in her face. Buffy hadn't spoken to her either, but when she'd gone to Giles, he'd given her information on three sisters that might assist in her petition to the Powers That Be. So, now she stood in the backyard of their home, skyclad beneath a full moon, and waited for Prue to start the ritual. She could only hope that the Powers knew how sincere she was about changing.


	2. Doesn't Come Into It

Title: Doesn't Come Into It  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #3 Love  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/James Bond  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Love isn't something they discuss when they meet.

Love didn't come into what was between them. This was more primal, more raw, as much about fucking as the word could imply. They were both crime fighters- her with stakes and him with his high-tech gadgets. But whenever they ran into each other, the sparks- and clothes- flew. He had her in the hotel room within half an hour of recognizing her at the bar. She scraped her nails along his back as he unzipped her dress and within minutes, she had his pants down. _She's getting faster at that._

Sweeping a leg around his hip, she hoisted herself up and slid down onto him with a groan. Lifting her up, he laid her down on the plush carpet and started pounding away, knowing by now that her anticipation of his expertise was enough to get her wet. She arched up into the thrusts, taking him deep. Locking her legs around his waist, she twisted and rolled them so that she was on top, the way she liked it to finish things off. He understood- they both took what they wanted from this symbiosis then left with no regrets. Faith went back to slaying and James to his spying.


	3. Post Mortem

Title: Post Mortem  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #6 Blood  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on friends she's made in 2050's New York

_I lay here, amazed at my life. I was a Slayer for many years, a Watcher for still more. I've seen so much through the years, and yet, in these, my last moments, I made friends with the unlikeliest of people. I always ran from the police, now I call one my friend. I pray she can do one more good deed for me_, Faith thought as her blood drained from her. Her eyes hardened, even as her life drained away. _Eve, you catch the fucking bastard who did this. Damn me for trying to help. I got too close._


	4. Been There

Title: Been There  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #11 Night  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Bargaining_ for Buffy; after Greg gets his site certification on CSI  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Greg tries to connect with the new CSI on night shift.

_Grissom told me she's had a lot to deal with in her life,_ Greg thought as he looked at Faith walking the crime scene. The call had them going out to the desert in the middle of the night, and it looked like the victim had been buried alive, if the bloody nails were any indication.

"I had a friend that this happened to," he interjected.

"Me too. I'm surprised she didn't think I'd help put her there. I wasn't around to help her," Faith murmured, then shook her head. No time to be melancholy; she had work to do.


	5. A Part of Me

Title: A Part of Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #13 Winter  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith goes to Scotland with Connor.

Her breath misting in the winter air, Faith stepped out of the cottage to find Connor. She should've recognized the glint in his eyes. Moments after spotting her he lobbed his snowball right at her chest.

Faith gasped, half outrage and half surprise. Connor laughed, but she soon returned the favor to his head.

****

They sat by the fire, sipping coffee laced with whiskey. "I see why you come back here," she commented, staring into the fire.

"Scotland is in my blood- has been for nearly 5 centuries and I thank you for coming and sharing it with me."


	6. Discourse on Humanity

Title: Discourse on Humanity  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #18 Soul  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after Bloody Bones for Anita; None for Angel.  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. Just a little something that popped into my head while I was rereading the Anita Blake series.  
Summary: Do the vampires in Anita's world have souls? If so, what does that mean for her and Jean-Claude?

"So, you're positive that vampires here don't have souls?" Faith asked me calmly.

"Yeah- for them to have a soul and do all that…"

"The same could be said about some humans."

"Why debate this?"

"Because of how Jean-Claude looks at you. Where I'm from, only those with souls think about more than death. You still have those here, so maybe whatever makes someone a master helps hold on to their soul."

I thought about what that meant as I drove home. Could Jean-Claude have really been telling me the truth about his feelings? And where did that leave me?


	7. It Never Goes Away

Title: It Never Goes Away  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #19 Pain  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Law & Order: SVU  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Sanctuary_  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith calls Detective Benson to chat.

"This is Detective Benson."

"Livi? Wasn't sure you were still around," said a voice that brought back memories.

*****

It was her first year with SVU and one case had been a 10 year old girl's rape case.

"Hey there, sweetie. My name's Olivia. What's yours?"

"Livi? My mommy called me Faith."

"Nice to meet you."

*****

For some reason, Olivia had never been able to get Faith's case out of her head. Oh, they caught the guy who did it, but it seemed Faith felt she'd found a friend in the detective. She sent Olivia letters, telling her how she was. Eventually, the letters petered off, then had stopped altogether. Now here was Faith, calling her.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good. Never forgot about you and how you helped me out. I just wanted you to know that I'm doing okay. Not always the easiest road, but I'm making it," she commented with a chuckle. "I never forgot how you fought for me. I mean, the pain never quite went away, but I knew you had my back."

Olivia smiled at the thought, then glanced down at the ID screen to see the number for California State Corrections.


	8. Not For Me

Title: Not For Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #20 Weddings  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/JAG  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith knows marriage isn't for her.

I sit here, watching the wedding party with the guests. Not something I normally enjoy, but I'm friends with Bud and Harriet, and these are their best friends' wedding. But it's not for me- marriage, I mean. Trust me, I'm definitely enjoying the single life in Washington. It's more of a late night town, so my slayage is less remarked on here. I've never really been keen on the whole ball and chain deal. That's more for Wes and Fred and such like people. I'm just not a white picket fence kinda Slayer. I do enjoy training with Angel, though.


	9. Kindred Souls

Title: Kindred Souls  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #21 Traitor  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Charmed  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Loyalty_ for Angel  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on how much she and Wesley have in common

We know all about traitors. Hell, Wes tried to send me to England for mine. But, after he lost Connor, we found common ground in our shared pain. I got out early to find him there to pick me up. I was surprised when he headed toward San Francisco. His only answer was that with the magical chaos around the Charmed Ones, it would be easier for us to hide. I still didn't know about what he'd done to Angel for three weeks. Ours is not the most conventional of relationships, but at least we know where each other stands.


	10. Blue With Envy

Title: Blue With Envy  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #25 Jealousy  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/In Death  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Shells_ for Angel; None for In Death  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Eve talks to Fred about Faith's death.

"How could you not be jealous? She had the house, the kids, even the man, according to reports from your mutual friends," Eve countered in Interrogation Room 1 at Central.

"Look, Detective-"

"Lieutenant. Lieutenant Dallas," Eve said tersely.

"Lieutenant," she admitted. "Why would I kill Faith? We'd both agreed that the better woman won. Besides, Wesley never really got over when I nearly died. Besides, you told me yourself- trying to see if I wouldn't react- how her heart had been re-removed," she stammered.

"Miss Burkle, we're sorry to put you through this," Peabody said.

Fred sniffled as she took the offered tissue. "Look at me, Lieutenant. Do you really think I could possibly do that?"

Morris had told her that it seemed likely someone high on Zeus had ripped out her heart, and Peabody had reported that Ms. Burkle had no med scripts on file.

"Well, we can't be too careful. When do you head back?"

"I leave for New LA in the morning, but I understand. Our longstanding…grudge is why I live there and she lived here."

Once outside and out of sight of the police, Illyria reemerged. _No one makes a fool and gets away with it!_


	11. Possible Difficulties

Title: Possible Difficulties  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #27 Fear  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about the forensic complications of Immortals.

Faith prepped the corpse for Dr. Morris' examination. She'd seen a lot of scary things in her time, and she still could deal with demons easier than the prospect of an autopsy. That was one of the only things she was afraid of- ending up on a slab like this girl, ready to be dissected. Luckily, in this day and age, they didn't cut anything open anymore. She'd like to see the good doctor try to explain away her Immortal-enhanced biology. She had a hard time trying to bypass the required physicals, but sometimes fear could be a good thing.


	12. Only the Lonely

Title: Only the Lonely  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #29 Heartache  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Alex Cross  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; after  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith talks to Alex about what love makes you do.

I was definitely glad to have my practice back up again and enjoyed having more time for my kids.

"I got out early for good behavior," she said. "I went back to helping my friends fight the good fight. That's how I met Kennedy. She was one of our…trainees. We fell in love…and her job got her killed. I got her killed."

"Faith, how can you say that?"

She looked up at me. "Patient confidentiality, right?"

"Yes," I said, hesitant as to why she'd want that reassurance.

"We got ambushed and I wasn't watching my back and got clobbered. And before I could get back up, the one that had hit me bit her."

I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her last comment, but the look in her eyes stopped me "Why would biting matter? Human bites are rarely fatal."

Quirking an eyebrow, Faith smiled, if that dark expression on her face could be called such. "Doc, who said it was human? Haven't you heard of vampires?"

"Can't say that I have. I'm sure I've read the clinical definitions of porphyria, but I can't say I've ever personally seen a case."

Vamping out, she grinned. "You have now."


	13. The Things We Do

Title: The Things We Do  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #30 Costumes  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Alex Cross  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to help out Alex Cross and the FBI.

"I don't know how you guys talked me into this," Faith hissed. "I thought Cordy in her waitress getup was the worst," she grumbled as she looked down at her outfit. She was a Playboy Bunny, going to a shindig at some Senator's place.

"Alex, you'd better be dead right about me being able to get the kidnappers."

Alex leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "We need to prove the Senator's involved and you being a Slayer is a big help. We're having you monitored. Just relax and act normal."

She snorted. "Kinda hard to do in a leotard."


	14. Ohana Means Family

Title: _Ohana_ Means Family  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #35 Turkeys  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Lilo and Stitch  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; Takes place soon after Lilo and Stitch  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith is invited to Thanksgiving dinner…Hawaii style.

"Noni, thanks for inviting me," Faith said, having figured that aliens weren't too much to take in, once you knew about magic and such. One of her FBI friends had tipped her about some vamps in Hawaii, she'd ended up saving Lilo and had been invited to dinner in gratitude.

"No problem. Thanksgiving for us is about family, from my sister to Stitch to even yourself now. Speaking of Stitch, where is he? He's supposed to be helping with dinner."

Just then there was a loud BOOM and Noni went running for the kitchen.

"You did WHAT to the turkeys?"


	15. Interlude

Title: Interlude  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #36 Past  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Crossing Jordan  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: This takes place in the middle of Chapter 3 of Just Got More Complicated.  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. Not really necessary to read the story, but it helps make things make more sense.  
Summary: Faith thinks about how her past affects her now.

She tried to concentrate on what was important. Like Nigel's hands sliding up her sides, or his mouth sucking on her nipples. Or how it felt when he slid a finger up inside her. But part of her was still on what he'd asked her earlier. Her past wasn't something she really talked about much, and not just because of the mystical bits. She had a lot in her past that she knew people wouldn't understand- things she'd done just to survive. But right now, she had an Englishman just waiting to fuck her brains out. The rest could wait.


	16. I Tried

Title: I Tried  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #39 Funeral  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/JAG  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith watches Mac's funeral.

I hide in the trees by the cemetery, watching. Mac was good- courageous and willing to take on any case. She met me at a bar in Georgetown, and we hit it off. She liked how to the point I was, something not so easy in the military. I tried telling her she needed to be careful- that things out there would kill you as soon as look at you. She didn't listen.

****

Faith watched her childe climb from the grave and smiled. "I tried telling you I was bad. You were just having too much fun to listen."


	17. Takes Many Forms

Title: Takes Many Forms  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #40 Birth  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and the concept of birth.

Birth comes in many forms. I was born in Baltimore, or so I thought. The woman who found me and told me I was a Slayer gave me the birth of a new, more powerful me. I've been there for the birth of all the potentials becoming Slayers, but this latest kind of birth is the hardest. I mean, as a Slayer, I expected to die young. Instead, I have this guy telling me that now, instead of fighting demons, I'm going to be fighting other Immortals because I've died and been reborn as one. This thing should be fun.


	18. Coming Home

Title: Coming Home  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #43 Castle  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to give something back to Duncan.

"So, what did you find for me?"

"Mac, you're not going to find out just yet," Faith said, chuckling. She put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him as the plane taxied in. "I love you, and all I'm going to say is that I did this because I knew you'd appreciate it. Now, behave, and go get our car," she requested with a kiss.

*****

Duncan looked around in shock. The tapestries may not have been originals, but he saw she'd taken the time to get near enough. He wandered through the castle, remembrances of past scrimmages he'd had while growing up here returning.

He turned back to Faith, who smiled at his look of gratitude. "You like?" she asked, just before he captured her lips with his. He had her up against the nearest tapestry, kissing her with passion.

_I'll take that as a yes._


	19. Such a Strong Word

Title: Such a Strong Word  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #48 Hate  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/James Bond  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith discusses something with James.

"Hate is a luxury. How can you say you truly hate someone or something?" James asked, sipping on his martini.

"Easily- they're not even human and they killed my parents. And from what Giles found, they might have had something to do with covering up your parents' accident."

Bond looked at her coolly, evaluating this vibrant American in front of him. M had said that her friend Rupert had a proposition for MI5, so he was sent to see what they offered. Faith had given him this insane story about demons and magic, then drops this on him.

"So, you want my organization to join with yours?"

"James we only have so much reach with the Watcher's Council. MI5 has the resources and the men we both need."

"Granted," he said, his eyes warming as they lit on the décolletage of her dress. "Could we possibly continue this over dinner?"


	20. A First Time For Everything

Title: A First Time for Everything  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #49 First Times  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith does something for the first time.

"You sure about this? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Mac, how am I supposed to know what it's like if I don't try?" Faith countered. "Besides, from what I heard, you weren't that great your first time around yourself."

Duncan winced at the memory. "Yeah, but I've gotten better with practice."

"That's debatable," Amanda mumbled as she walked over, setting a shot of tequila in front of Faith.

"Go knock 'em dead," she encouraged.

Faith squared her shoulders, knocked back the drink and strode to the mike. "Okay Lorne, go easy. I'm a rookie."


	21. Crazy But True

Title: Crazy But True  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #51 Sin  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith runs into Dru.

"I don't see why you get to have all the fun," she said, pouting.

Faith spun around, sword in hand. "Drusilla. What do you want, you crazy bitch?"

Dru pouted as she swept forward. "Bad girl- killing people just because you can." She put a finger to her lips. "That's okay. I won't tell."

Faith threw back her head and laughed. "You're one to talk- you drain people when you piss you off. All I do is to save my own head."

"Maybe so, but you might change your mind later."

"I doubt it," Faith muttered as she walked away.


	22. I Know How You Feel

Title: I Know How You Feel  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #52 Evil  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Author's Note: Seriously AU and angsty here, but my muse beat me over the head until I promised to write it. Originally written for the HP100 LJ community, I found it fit well with the TtH Prompts for Faith too.  
Summary: Faith and Hermione discuss things

"I know what it's like," she whispered. "You can't be sure if you'll find a balance. You want them dead for what they did to your friends...to your family."

"The only reason they're dead is because of me."

"Maybe so, but you think killing him is really going to make you feel better? It's not going to bring them back."

Hermione looked over at her, fierce determination in her features. "Voldemort still needs to pay," she hissed.

Faith shrugged as she reached over and snapped Hermione's neck. "Would like to, but we're gonna tip the balance to our side, babe."


	23. Other Side of the Coin

Title: Other Side of the Coin  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #53 Good  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; after Half Blood Prince for Harry Potter  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith talks to Severus about how perception is everything.

"I don't see how that got you here," Faith countered after hearing Snape's tale.

"The convergence of the mystical energies of the Hellmouth will delay the Dark Lord long enough for us to figure out another plan of attack."

"The fact that Rupert is a colleague of mine was also a benefit," interjected Dumbledore from Giles' couch. He had been able to deflect most of the spell, but was still recovering.

"So now everyone thinks you're evil 'cuz this Harry kid saw you kill Albus?"

"That would be the sum of things," Snape agreed.

"Damn, redemption's a bitch, ain't it?"


	24. Hard Habit to Break

Title: Hard Habit to Break  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #56 Drinking  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/L-Word (slight)  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Very dark and angsty  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: When you drink to dull the hurt, it's hard to stop.

I started drinking young. I mean, growing up, that's all I really remember my mother doing. I don't really remember my dad much. He wasn't around much that I remember. I do remember that he had brown hair like Mommy and a pretty accent, though it would thicken when he and Mommy argued. After he left us, Mommy started drinking til she'd fall asleep most nights.

I came home one night to find her murdered, so I went to live with some of her family for a while, and that's when I started. First it was rum from my Aunts Willow and Shane, then bourbon from Uncle Spike. Eventually I found Uncle Rupert's scotch and that's what I stayed with.

Sarah looked over the rest of her note as the wind blew her hair across her face. She glanced from it to the tombstone. **Faith MacDonald. Wife, Mother, Slayer**

She sneered as she took another drag of scotch. _We were better off without magic. If not for the supernatural, I'd still have Mom. She was a Slayer and look what happened. Not me! I don't want the burden being a Slayer brings you,_ she thought, as she pulled the trigger.


	25. Just a Game

Title: Just a Game  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #62 Game  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander/In Death  
Wordcount: 785  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it's been so long since I've posted.  
Summary: Faith still loves bending the rules in 2056 New York.

Faith grinned as she eased her way past the disabled systems. This was something she'd do occasionally over the years- it was amusing and kept her on her toes. And if there was anything she had learned, it was that she'd never really liked being bored. Hence the cat and mouse with the police, even now. She snickered at her own joke. She always gotten a kick out of the Catwoman comics.

She tiptoed into the living room with the many interesting antiques that she knew from personal experience were the real deal.

"Now, I don't know how you managed to keep my alarms from triggering, but I don't really take kindly to burglars in my house," a voice with an Irish lilt said drily. Faith heard the sound of a gun cocking and smirked.

"The gun ban doesn't mean much to you, does it?" she asked chidingly.

"If you knew whose house this was, you might understand my cavalier attitude a bit better," he replied from the darkness.

"I do—that's why I found the possibility of getting past you with my own brand of magic so appealing. And you being Irish—can you truly discount as myth how I got in?"

Roarke flipped on the light and looked at her, the gun still leveled at her head. "Ah, Miss Alexandra Wilks; I should have known. One of the top U.S. liaisons for the Watchers' Corporation. But a common thief?" he sneered, voice cold.

"Nothing so easily explained as that. I, much like yourself, find the mantle of respectability too stifling at times. I mean, not all your businesses are as lily-white as you'd like to claim," Faith stated, a smile on her face. With her inside knowledge of what it took to hide things you didn't want computer systems to find, she knew the signs.

"Regardless, we still have you coming into my house uninvited."

"If I promise not to do anything but sit down, will you listen? I doubt I can seriously keep you from calling the police, not that it really matters."

Roarke, intrigued by what she might possibly have to say, agreed. But he wasn't foolish enough to put down the gun.

*****

"I get bored sometimes. I'm not the type that takes to societal functions like you, but it's a necessary part of my job. I'm someone who has to take care of all sorts of things, but it gets to me after a while. That's why I took to B&E's all that time ago. It alleviated the boredom, even if only for a while."

"My dear, you can't be older than me. Unless you've been doing it since infancy, I hardly see how you could have been at it long enough to be bored often enough to dare to enter my fortress. Not to mention getting caught by its owner."

"Who said I didn't want to get caught?" she countered. "That's part of what keeps my juices flowing. Besides, this is a game for me. Will I get caught? If I do, what the mean owner going to do to me?" she asked with a saucy grin.

Roarke smirked at her frank and appraising gaze. He'd felt that same gaze from her earlier at the charity gala.

"Besides, why your house? Well, to be honest, you remind me a lot of a friend I knew back in the day. Same deal—one name, Irish, and not always on the up and up, but he's still a good guy to have at your back. But, I can't have you on mine," she said sadly, as she began muttering in Latin. The next thing he knew, Summerset was waking him, it was morning, and he was alone. On the sofa, he found a note.

_Enjoyed the talk—wish it could have been more. And, for what it's worth, I would have banged your Irish ass, but self preservation above all else._

~ F

*****

Faith relaxed in bed with a glass of wine. It never failed—she'd always had a thing for Irish guys since before she'd died. And they hadn't really changed much in 600 years. Maybe a tad more refined now, but still the hottest guys with accents living. It had always been a bit of an effort those few times her and Angel had hung out not to agree on some bit of historical nonsense and give away her secret. She had always thought Immortals had been immune to the Slayer's call, but apparently not. Faith shrugged mentally and continued watching the news. _This Lieutenant Dallas bears watching…if not for Roarke catching me, I'd definitely worry about._


	26. Someone Who Understands

Title: Someone Who Understands  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #67 Immortal  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander/New Amsterdam  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: A bit for one of the NA eppies, which, if you haven't seen this cool show, can be found on  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to give John some perspective.

Faith headed thorough Central Park after her patrol when she overheard raised voices nearby. Palming a knife, she wandered closer.

"You want to know the truth? I'm 400 years old! Omar is my son," cried the man.

The blonde with him looked shocked. "John, I can't stand lies- and you try to make a joke out of this? That's just low," she replied and stormed off.

John sat down on a nearby bench, but whirled around when Faith walked up.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Sure, help yourself."

"I couldn't help but overhear part of your argument. And since I know that having someone else who's gone through something similar might help give you some perspective."

John snorted. "No such thing, darling."

"Maybe not, but if you change your mind, try giving my friend a call."

John looked at the card she'd given him after she'd left. **Duncan MacLeod- Seacover, Washington**


	27. What Did You Expect?

Title: What Did You Expect?  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #76 Deceit  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Las Vegas  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Sometimes things don't always turn out the way you'd like.

It was a Mexican standoff. Danny had security ringing both women, off to the side of one of the casino bays. But his heart was still pounding double time. Delinda may mean a lot to Danny- she was his fiancé, after all, but she was his baby- his little girl and Faith was poised to take it from him. And Ed knew exactly who was to blame- the Initiative. After they'd been chased out of Sunnydale, they'd tried to use an old base outside of Las Vegas, but he'd contacted a couple friends and the Initiative had been "asked" to leave. But they'd apparently sent Faith to send a message. But he'd knew how she'd been hired- Vanessa had suggested it, and she'd have to answer for it if she'd known Faith's plans. Right now, he had to go try saving the world- or at least his part of it.


	28. Addictive

Title: Addictive  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #83 Picture  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander/Star Trek  
Word Count: 450  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Angel thinks about pictures he's taken of Faith.

I have a photo of us from when we first got together. We'd been sparring in the basement and Willow snuck in and snapped a photo. She's got Faith on the floor, straddling me and smiling. That was something we always found fascinating- how much fun we'd always had sparring. I guess it goes back to when we first met in Sunnydale and how she begged for my help after trying to kill me all those years ago.

*****

There's another photo of us, soon after she came back. We hadn't known she was an Immortal until she woke up at the morgue and we got a panicked call from the coroner. Her teacher persuaded her to train away from us for a few years, but she eventually came back to find us. To say that our first night back together was intense was putting it mildly. We must have done it in more positions than I remember doing that one night with Darla – and infinitely more enjoyable. I woke up before her and she just looked so relaxed, I had to get a shot of it.

*****

She left a few years after that. She knew the non-aging thing wasn't really an issue with me, but felt it would eventually be so with the others – well, that was the gist of the note she left for me one morning She'd send me notes from time to time, telling me how she was. After Starfleet was created, I figured she'd be on the first ship out. I wasn't too far off. It wasn't a sleeper ship like the one that Khan was on, but she got off planet soon. I masqueraded my way through the centuries, noticing her on various ship rosters, but I think what really got me was when she signed on as head nurse of the _Enterprise_ after it was refitted from its first five year mission. I followed her as Nurse Chapel for a few years, surprised at some of the adventures that crew encountered. It brought to mind the End of Days fight and what we'd had to deal with at Wolfram and Hart. Then I ran into her on Deep Space Nine. She was close friends with the station Commander, a Ben Sisko. She later told me that he'd known because his Trill friend had run across one or two over the years. He's the one that took our wedding photos – we went to Bajor for the honeymoon, since I got Shanshued as an immortal human, I could enjoy the sunlight again. Faith had always loved me, but it took three centuries for her to realize that what we have is stronger than time.


	29. Unexpected Mercies

Title: Unexpected Mercies  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #85 Watcher  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. Might continue this drabble later if my muses will behave.  
Summary: A what-if…What if Faith was sent to Eve?

They hated how I did as a Slayer. But now Giles head the Council again and asked me to join as a Watcher. I remember Rupert doing a lot to get things back off the ground back then, though the Urban Wars didn't help. That's when I found out I was an Immortal- woke up after a bombing to find myself whole, but covered in blood. Another reason I was surprised by Jeremy's invitation- the Slayer and Immortal Watchers don't talk much. So now I'm in Dallas trying to find Eve. I hope I can get to her in time.


	30. Tie Me Up

Title: Tie Me Up  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #99 Torture  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on her latent sexual desires. Not the usual kind of torture one would think of, but I think it works better, IMHO.

She didn't know when she had figured that, even for being the bitch she was in public, Faith needed some control in private. This wasn't even the kind of control and tension that would eventually crest and break- at least not for a very long time. Severus knew exactly what her breaking point was and how to properly tease her as long as he desired.

Today they were using ropes to tie her up as tight as possible, with the help of the _constrictus_ spell. She had never felt as free as she did when Snape was at the ropes.


End file.
